Lnq
Link Egglepple Starbur''ei''y (Lnq™) is our avatar, and characterized as an adolescent cyborg possessing an insatiable passion for (having) fun. He is most comfortable combing his mind: a sacred domain granting him complete autonomy over storytelling of his own volition. Chronicled are the games he and his creatures play within the Stewniverse. Identity ''Note (+): The names Link Starbury, Egglepple, Link Egglepple Starbureiy, and Lnq are used interchangeably and refer to the same person.'' - Link Egglepple Starbur''ei''y is one-of-a-kind, who subsists within a unique, eternal, and indestructible oneiric "fun field" that is powered by his ego. This renders him indefatigable, impervious to boredom, and invulnerable to psychosis or hypnosis. - Egglepple (kindergarten) is home to Lnq and his creatures (i.e., Lnq and the creatures are endemic to Egglepple). Being entirely fantastical, it exists on primitive notions, and thus, always appears fresh, juvenile, and in the process of becoming. Everything is unaging, smart, and innocently beautiful in the Kindergarten. - Occupationally, Link Starbur''ei''y is the UUe impresario (and also its official mascot). - Lnq's distinct avatar is of a thin, wooly hair, Black infant clad in goggles, smart pajamas attire, with a featured yoyo for multitasking. He is traditionally depicted as orchestrating gameplay aviso uuhistlegrass using a waxgum crayon for cheironomy. - Legend says that Lnq often composes in a state of slumber; a trance normally induced/educed by Bernice's Lullaby. - An autodidact, Starbur''ei''y's favorite thinking mode is from his pensile studio; in repose on his personal hammock. Abilities - The genius of Link Starbur''ei''y manifests itself as stew choreography - a gameable craft enjoyed by operating cognitively open and plastic. Bringing Lnq joie de vivre, this is the source of our hero's extraordinary creativity and precocity in mathletics. - As an oneironaut, Link Starbur''ei''y has unlimited access to the Dream Database. - Lnq is the sole entity whose insuperable presence in the Kindergarten can directly affect any emanating observable. Included is the power to remotely puppeteer self-made replica figurines (of himself and/or creatures), and instant replay of events. - Egglepple is equipped with perpetual youth; advancing strictly in wisdom (an offered explanation for his caricatured large head). Being a blackbody, all information is ideally absorbed and emitted, internally cached, and can be recalled on-demand (optional mind upload/neural download). However, because he can selectively remove his emotions from his experiences, he remains unaffected by memories. - The bounds of what Lnq can imagine are undefined; he is capable of imagining virtually anything. His imagination is the fountain of his strength and will carry him as far as he is willing to go. Pajamas [[Pajamas|'Lnq's' Pajamas]] is the bionic costume outfitted as a control system for managing his mathleticism. The pajamas are a set of biomechatronic accessories cyberpathically augmenting interaction and interfacing with the Stewniverse, and are essential to his oneironautics. See also *Black and White *cognitive automation *''creatures'' *Crypto Quotient *Egglepple (kindergarten) *Fiduciary of Fun (simulacra) *flageolet pencil *juker *link *Link Starbur''ei''y *Link Starbur''ei''y's gamer profile *Lnq (identity) *Lnq's avatar *Lnq's Motif *Puwun *SIM cell *Stewart *Stewniverse Annotation {Rounding out the pericope} +''' All gameplay settings are defaulted to '''Lnq; all games are multiplayer (2+), where Lnq is the default Black. +''' Originally a transhuman being. '''+ The name is to be taken as an abbreviated form of "Link Egglepple Starbur''ei''y". +''' As the personification of the jukebox, '''Lnq is a reflection of UUe's evolution. Category:Link Starbureiy Category:Avatar Category:Cyborg Category:Egglepple Category:Creatures Category:Oneironaut Category:8 Category:Automata Category:UUe Category:Simulacra Category:Mascots Category:Lnq Category:Cyberspace Category:Gaming Category:Cognitive automation Category:Maestro Category:Oneironautics Category:Fun Category:Black Category:House Category:Distributed computing Category:Client Category:Pervasive computing Category:Supercomputer